O último dia
by Rapousa
Summary: Eles fugiram de Voldemort durante muito tempo. Mas aquele tinha tudo para ser um dia normal e feliz na vida daquela casa, mas não, era o dia 31 de outubro, o último dia deles como família. Acompanhe o dia em que um bebê virou uma lenda bruxa. [JPxLP]


**Autor: **Rapousa   
**Capa: **img154.imageshack.us/img154/3333/oltimodiacapaac0.jpg**  
Sinopse: **Eles fugiram de Voldemort durante muito tempo. Mas aquele tinha tudo para ser um dia normal e feliz na vida daquela casa, não era, aquele era o dia 31 de outubro, o último dia deles como família.  
**Shipper: **James (Tiago)/Lily  
**Classificação: **G, K  
**Gênero: **Humor, Drama  
**Status: **Completa

* * *

**O último dia**

"_Sabe Evans... eu não me importo de morrer se eu estiver com você."_

"_Cala a boca Potter. Ninguém iria querer morrer com você. Mas se você fizer questão de me deixar em paz eu ficarei feliz o suficiente, não precisa chegar ao ponto de morrer."_

"_Evans, eu acabei de te fazer uma declaração de amor!"_

"_Potter... SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE ME DEIXAR ENTRAR NO BANHEIRO FEMININO_ _E PARAR COM ESSAS SUAS BABOSEIRAS!?"_

------------------------------------------------------xXx------------------------------------------------------

"Uuhnn..." gemeu James "Lily... Lily..." com o braço que envolvia a esposa ele a balançou. "Amorzinho, acorda."

"Que foi _James_?" respondeu ela com um tom nada agradável e sonolento.

"É o Harry, ele tá chorando." ao dizer isso James se virou na cama dando as costas para Lily.

"E...?" perguntou ela mal humorada já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

"Vai lá." disse num tom carinhoso.

Lily se sentou na cama, pegou o seu travesseiro e bateu-o com toda a força contra James que levou um susto e se sentou também.

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME ACORDOU POR CAUSA DISSO!" gritou ela com raiva.

"Mas Lily..." suplicou James.

"POR QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR LÁ VER DO QUE HARRY PRECISA?!" mesmo assim Lily se levantou da cama, ainda que com um ar carrancudo.

"Amorzinho, é só que... bem, infelizmente ainda não tenho peitos vê?" James levantou a blusa mostrando o próprio tórax despido "Tá vendo? Os pobrezinhos são pequenininhos... não creio que Harry iria gostar deles." como para provar o que dizia James puxou um dos mamilos "Além do que eles têm pelos. Eca!" disse com cara de nojo.

Lily apesar dos olhos ainda meio grudados de sono sorriu, embora tenha tentado sem sucesso manter a cara de brava.

"Você não presta." disse desistindo da discussão e se dirigindo a porta do quarto. Quando estava prestes a sair, ainda com a mão na maçaneta ela se virou de novo para o marido – que já estava se reacomodando na cama abraçado ao travesseiro de Lily. "Mas se Harry não estiver chorando porque está com fome, você é um homem _morto_" dizendo isso ela saiu de forma quase teatral do quarto.

------------------xXx------------------

Lily acariciou a cabeça de seu filho, estivera cantando para ele dormir, não que ela fosse lá muito boa, e mesmo James que costumava papricá-la ousava dizer que Lily tinha sorte de não ter escolhido a profissão de cantora, como se ela não soubesse disso! Pelo menos Harry gostava quando ela cantava, afinal ele sempre dormia tão sereno e rápido quando Lily ensaiava os versos rimados compostos especialmente para o filho:

_"Enquanto a noite por ti anceja_

_Eu canto para você meu pequeno_

_Desejo que em seus sonhos veja_

_Aquilo tudo que seu coração deseja_

_Para que você possa crescer tão belo_

_E quando qualquer um encará-lo_

_Todos, assim como eu, irão amá-lo_

_Mas por hora, basta apenas minha voz a nina-lo_

_Ouça minha voz, meu pequeno_

_E lembre-se sempre dela_

_Porque eu te amo_

_Mesmo não rimando"_

"Pronto fofinho." disse carinhosamente enquanto o filho se movia preguiçosamente no berço, os olhinhos quase se fechando. "Durma bem pequenino." Lily lhe deu um beijo delicado na testa, o menino em resposta sorriu, mas logo em seguida fechou os olhos adormecendo de vez.

Ela ainda ficou um tempo observando o seu bebê dormindo tranqüilamente ainda murmurando o ritmo da canção de ninar inventada por ela, até que o cheiro de café da manhã entrou por suas narinas. Ela sorriu, James Potter era um tratante, e um dos grandes.

"James Chantagista Potter"

James se virou e encontrou Lily ainda de camisola encostada no batente da porta da cozinha com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

"Olha só, estou preparando ovos mexidos, seus preferidos!" James abriu um largo sorriso e mostrou a Lily a frigideira em que estava mexendo. Lily apenas o olhou de forma reprovadora. "Temos também panquecas, torradas com manteiga e leite quentinho com chocolate, mas tarde vou ver se também faço aquela torta de caramelo deliciosa que você tanto gosta.**¹**" falou ele animadamente.

"Você é um grande tratante _Potter_." disse Lily séria.

"EU?" perguntou James fingindo indignação.

"É, você mesmo _Potter_." disse ela enfim adentrando a cozinha.

"Nada como um bom café da manhã para aplacar o mau humor sra. _Potter_." James deixou o fogão e deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa. "Aqui estão seus ovos fritos sra.!" disse passando os ovos mexidos da frigideira para o prato enfrente a Lily.

"Seu tratante inescrupuloso" disse ela rindo e dando um beijo na bochecha de James.

"São seus olhos." roubou-lhe um selinho. "Como está nosso Harry?" perguntou ele retirando o avental florido que usava.

"Nada de mais, parece que a gripe dele já passou. Na verdade, acho que ele só chorou porque queria um pouco de atenção. Deve ser genético." disse ela sorrindo marotamente para James.

"É, imagino que seja." James olhou-a cheio de gracejo. "Com essa mãe que ele tem, não poderia deixar de ser assim."

Lily tacou nele a luva de cozinha que James havia deixado sobre a mesa.

"Bobo." sentenciou ela pondo mais uma garfada de ovos mexidos na boca.

James apenas riu da péssima mira da esposa que errara feio o arremesso da luva e se sentou do outro lado da mesa, estendendo logo em seguida a mão para as torradas.

------------------xXx------------------

"E então veio um monstro feio com nariz torto e Uaaaaaaahahaha! Ele atacou e pegou o pequeno Harry!!! Mwahahahahaha!" James pegou o boneco de pano - que estranhamente lembrava Severus Snape – e fingiu que este atacava Harry, enquanto a outra mão de James fazia cócegas no filho que se contorcia e ria da brincadeira.

"Rambobo! Rambobo!" gritou Harry batendo no boneco com as mãozinhas.

"_Ranhoso_ Harry." corrigiu James, rindo do filho que ainda tentava se defender do ataque do boneco.

"Rambobo! Rambobo!" gritou a criança batendo no brinquedo

"James!" A voz de Lily veio do andar de cima da casa.

"Oi?" James gritou de volta enquanto Harry pulava em cima dele atrás do boneco que agora estava no braço estendido pra cima do pai.

"Rambobo! Rambobo!" gritou Harry tentando subir no pai para alcançar o boneco.

Lily falou algo do andar de cima, mas James não pôde ouvir porque Harry gritava pelo boneco enquanto tentava subir no pai.

"Shhhiii! Harry, não consigo ouvir sua mãe!" replicou jogando o boneco no chão para que o menino se distraísse. "Que foi Lily? Não ouvi o que você disse!" gritou para a esposa.

"Eu disse pra trazer o Harry aqui pra cima, tá na hora do banho dele!"

Harry olhou para o pai, esquecendo momentaneamente o boneco em que sentava em cima.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse." James levantou os ombros.

"Rambobo..." Harry falou com carinha de choro, os olhos verdes brilhando em súplica.

"Nem adianta me olhar com essa cara de filho do padeiro, sua mãe disse banho, e é banho que você vai tomar." James se levantou do chão.

"Rambobo..." Harry tentou mais uma vez fazendo bico.

"Vamos." James falou estendendo a mão pro filho que ainda permanecia sentado em cima do boneco.

"James, anda logo, a água vai esfriar!"

James fez cara de espanto ao ouvir a voz de Lily mais próxima.

"Anda Harry, sai de cima do boneco! Se sua mãe ver ele, vai fazer picadinho de mim." disse apontando para o boneco.

"Rambobo..."

"Harry James Potter!" James assumiu um ar sério, e o menino vendo que não ia vencer a batalha fez mais biquinho ainda.

"Jaaaames!" com um movimento de varinha o pai fez o boneco desaparecer debaixo do filho instantes antes de o rosto de Lily aparecer do alto da escada. "Anda logo!" ela parecia começar a ficar sem paciência.

James pegou Harry no colo e foi em direção à esposa, enquanto isso o menino chorava e gritava: "Rambobo! Rambobo! Num quéééé! Ramboboooo!"

"Toma que o filho é seu." disse James colocando o filho chorão no colo da mãe que esperava impaciente no alto da escada.

"Rambobooooo!"

"Rambobo?" perguntou Lily "O que seria Rambobo?" ela pôs-se a andar em direção ao banheiro.

"Ah... sei lá né. Criança nessa idade fala tanta coisa sem sentido!" James riu para distrair o próprio nervosismo, se Lily descobrisse sobre a história do boneco com certeza ele iria dormir no sofá por pelo menos um mês. Até hoje ela não gostava que ele zoasse o Severus Ranhoso Snape, mesmo ele tendo se tornado um comensal da morte assumido.

"Vamos Harry, banho não é tão ruim assim." disse Lily para um menininho fazendo bico e com os olhinhos verdes cheios d'água.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro, pôs o filho sobre a bancada ao lado da banheira e começou a despi-lo.

"Toma, pode brincar com o Snuffles" disse entregando a Harry um cachorrinho de plástico que fora presente de Sírius pro aniversário de um ano do afilhado. Harry sorriu ao abraçar seu companheiro preferido de banho.

"Snunu!" gritou feliz enquanto a mãe retirava-lhe as fraldas

"Vamos pra água Harry?" perguntou a mãe de forma divertida.

"Dah!" gritou o menino empolgado.

------------------xXx------------------

Lily estava cortando as batatas para o almoço, não era sempre que os Potter viam servir na mesa batata frita, por isso James estava quase excitado sentado na mesa observando a esposa. Na verdade, quase sempre ele a observava cozinhar, dizia que Lily ficava linda. De qualquer jeito, hoje ele estava agitado com a perspectiva de batatas fritas, bruxos não tinham batatas fritas e James odiava ter sido privado de tão maravilhosa iguaria na infância.

Talvez Lily achasse mais confortável não ter sempre o marido a observando cozinhar, embora já estivesse quase acostumada. Quase. Mas de acordo com Sírius isso era temporário, um dia James ia "_deixar de ser um pateta abestalhado que acabou de se casar"_ e simplesmente se cansar de observar, e Lily preferia acreditar que isso era verdade. Embora mais de dois anos tenham se passado desde que os dois estavam casados...

Lily pegou as batatas cortadas e as pôs na panela cheia de óleo fervente. James gemeu de prazer ao ouvir o barulho do óleo pipocando.

"James... amorzinho." ele olhou para Lily, ela só o chamava de amorzinho quando queria algo... "Será que você não pode ir lá dar uma lida no jornal e ver se tem alguma informação relevante ou importante?" Lily tinha um tom de súplica na voz.

"Oras Lily, você sabe que se algo de fato acontecer alguém da Ordem vai vir até nós!" James sorriu quando a esposa soltou um suspiro resignado "Além do que, não vai ser tão fácil me expulsar da cozinha, você precisa melhorar seus argumentos e desculpas, são muito fracos..."

Por um momento Lily pareceu apenas continuar cortando batatas, mas James podia quase ouvir o cérebro dela trabalhando.

"Que tal assim?" Lily se virou para James, o olhar de quem tinha tido um idéia estampado no rosto dela "Se você me deixar fazer o almoço sozinha eu faço mais batatas pra você!"

James olhou-a avaliativamente.

"Quanto mais de batata?" perguntou sabiamente.

"O suficiente para você ficar de barriga cheia e não querer mais ver batata frita por muito tempo."

"Isso é _**muito**_." frisou ele.

"Certo, certo... agora dá o fora da minha cozinha ou não faço mais batata nenhuma!"

"Ooook!" James se levantou e saiu feliz da cozinha, essa era um ótima forma de chantagear Lily... sempre que ele quisesse algo dali pra frente ia fazer isso, ficaria a observando cozinhar.

Como não tivesse mais o que fazer foi até o quarto do filho, com alguma sorte ele estaria acordando brincando e então leria para Harry o livro _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_, e assim criaria um astro tão bom quanto ele foi no esporte! E com alguma sorte Harry seria ainda por cima um apanhador excepcional assim como ele fora.

James abriu de vagar a porta do quarto do menino, com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, e entrou logo em seguida.

"Hey pequeno ser, vejo que já estais acordado!"

Harry sorriu para o pai, estivera brincando com o sapo de pelúcia que tinha no berço, mas perdeu o interesse assim que viu o pai e esticou em seguida os bracinhos pedindo colo e atenção.

"Papa!" exclamou o menino com os bracinhos no ar.

Atendendo ao filho James o pôs no colo.

"O que você acha de lermos _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ ein?" em resposta Harry bateu palmas animadamente.

Carregando o filho, James foi até a estantes do quarto e procurou o livro, mas foi Harry quem o achou primeiro.

"É Harry... você é melhor do que o seu pai para achar coisas!" James sorriu para o filho que tentava em vão puxar o pesado livro da estante.

"Bem, vamos ver..." Já com o livro na mão James se sentou na poltrona ao lado do berço e com Harry sobre suas coxas e o livro nas coxas de Harry ele se pôs a folhear as páginas atrás de algo legal.

"Aqui!" exclamou, e Harry olhou atento para o livro. "Tá vendo? Este era o Pomorin Dourado, foi nele que se basearam para fazer os pomos de ouro!" James apontou para a figura de um passarinho dourado e gorducho que batia as asas de forma ligeira.

Harry olhou para o pai e depois para o livro, e então bateu no livro feliz.

"Olha só, aqui diz que os Pomorins foram muito caçados..." James continuou a ler o livro para o filho, que se mostrava interessado em suas palavras, embora o pai não tivesse certeza de que ele entendesse muito do que era dito. O importante era incutir na mente do menino um grande amor pelo Quadribol, principalmente pelo posto de apanhador, mesmo que no futuro não se descobrisse nenhum talento no menino (vai que ele tenha puxado a Lily nesse sentido) pelo menos um adorador desse maravilhoso esporte ele iria ser.

Após a Leitura de uma parte do livro, quando Harry já parecia estar ficando cansado e desatento James resolveu mudar de estratégia, já que o almoço ainda ia demorar um tempo para sair. Ele se levantou com Harry no colo, o _Quadribol através dos séculos_ na outra mão e foi novamente para a estante, onde re-colocou o livro e foi procurar algo mais para distrair o filho.

"Então Harry, o que você quer que eu leia agora?" James passou o dedo pelas fileiras de livros de criança, alguns trouxas que Lily achava apropriados para o filho "Quem sabe _'O sapo e o corvo'_? Uhn... não sei, ele é meio chato, cheio de moral de mais né. Bom, você gosta desse aqui né?" perguntou apontando para um livro muito colorido chamado _'A família urso'_. "Não sei... você já deve ter ouvido essa história mais vezes do que é saudável. Ou então 'A abelha e...'" mas a frase se perdeu no meio da garganta de James quando seus olhos encontraram um cadernos de capa preta e lustrosa. "O que isso está fazendo aqui?" ele fez a pergunta mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa, retirou o caderno da estante, olhou dele para Harry "Será que você vai gostar?" Harry olhou para o pai e sorriu batendo as mãozinhas na capa lustrosa, soltando um gritinho de aprovação. "Bom, então está decidido. Não sei como esse álbum veio parar aqui, mas já que achei ele, não custa nada mostrar algumas coisas para você."

Eles voltaram a se sentar na poltrona, na mesma posição. Só que desta vez James tomou cuidado com as mãozinhas incautas do filho que pareciam gostar de virar as páginas, só que neste processo as amassava um pouco, para que isso não acontecesse com o álbum que era muito importante.

Abrindo a primeira página com cuidado James encarou nostálgico as primeiras fotos.

"Olha Harry, esse aqui é o papai!" disse apontando para um menino de cabelos bagunçados, na primeira fila de uma foto cheia de jovens agitados que conversavam e acenavam para a foto animadamente "Isso aí foi antes de entrar em Hogwarts, o pessoal que foi comigo numa viagem para a França, foi muito legal." ele deu uma pausa observando a foto, depois analisou as outras, todas antes de Hogwarts. Virou a página e não pôde deixar de soltar uma exclamação de prazer. "Olha Harry, assim que entrei em Hogwarts! Um dia você vai pra lá, sua vaga já está garantida, só que ainda faltam dez anos, então aproveite enquanto pode. Olha só o tio Sírius!" disse apontando um menino que sorria travessamente por debaixo da franja negra de fios lustrosos. "Olha a mamãe aqui, bonitinha desde essa época." Harry soltou uma exclamação infantil ao reconhecer a mãe.

As páginas foram passando e James ia contando falando um pouco sobre as fotos que mais lhe remetiam a bons momentos, fazia séculos que ele não via esse álbum e aquilo se mostrava realmente divertido, mesmo que Harry não entendesse exatamente o que o pai estava falando. Virando mais uma página James encontrou algo que o fez sorrir profundamente.

"Aha, o que temos aqui Harry?" perguntou o pai atraindo a atenção do filho para uma foto no meio do álbum "Essa aqui sim vale a pena contar a história, você vai gostar."

A foto mostrava James com seus quinze anos, o rosto arranhado e sujo, um sorriso enorme no rosto, como se sentisse orgulho de algo, um braço por sobre o ombro de um jovem Remus de roupas totalmente acabadas parecendo constrangido, Sirius do outro lado de Remus, também com o braço no ombro dele, parecendo um pouco mais acabado que James, suas roupas mais rasgadas, seu rosto tinha inclusive um arrocheado no olho direito, mas o mesmo sorriso de contentamento de James, ao lado dele havia um adolescente baixinho com cara de rato, sem nenhum arranhão se quer, a roupa intacta, porém a mesma feição de comemoração sorrindo e conversando com os amigos e eventualmente todos acenavam da foto, menos Remus que parecia querer desaparecer.

"Bom, papai e seus amigos sempre foram geniais, como você já deve saber, menos o pequeno Peter, ele sempre foi um desastrado." disse James com um sorriso carinhoso para a foto. "O que você vê aí Harry é o registro dos Marotos do momento mais importante, ou pelo menos um dos mais importantes de nossa vida acadêmica. Alguns dias antes tínhamos enfim conseguido realizar um sonho de infância, o sonho de nos tornarmos animagos, e isso foi apenas dois dias antes da transformação de Remus, que é um lobisomem, bom, um dia você vai saber sobre eles, os lobisomens, por hora basta saber que uma vez por mês ele se transforma num lobo cheio de vontades ruins. Peter foi o que demorou mais, mas lhe demos uma forcinha e no fim ele conseguiu. Esta foto foi tirada depois da primeira noite de lua cheia que passamos com Remus, ele tava tão emburrado assim porque estava envergonhado, estava realmente muito feliz, mas sua consciência estava pesada também, e ele não achava que devíamos registrar a cena do crime. A felicidade vinha do fado dele ter amigos que haviam se tornado animagos por causa dele, passando por cima de todos os riscos deste tipo de transformação, mas eramos ilegais, por isso acho que ficou desse jeito, sua extrema felicidade disputava espaço com o seu 'lado monitor'. Mas tenho certeza que por dentro ele estava eufórico. Bom, foi nossa primeira noite em companhia dele, houve umas lutas porque o lobisomem não estava acostumado com outros animais, por isso nos atacou, e nós lutamos. Peter claro não lutou, afinal sendo um rato não tinha muito como lutar, por isso ele apenas se escondeu em algum burado e só reapareceu quando tudo se acalmou. Quando o dia nasceu Sirius quis tirar uma foto para registrar o momento, Remus claro achou que era desnecessário e não quis, por isso que ele não fica acenando na foto, mas estávamos todos orgulhosos e felizes de mais, no final da noite tínhamos conseguido ficar a salvo e feito um bom contato com o lobisomem, apesar da luta inicial que nem foi tão grave assim. Claro que as pessoas estranharam o nosso estado, mas como sempre fomos de nos meter em confusão ninguém suspeitou quando dissemos que fora uma briga. Ahá, um ótimo dia para se recordar esse, ótimo mesmo, me senti poucas vezes tão orgulhoso e satisfeito." James alisou a foto carinhosamente, pensando nos amigos que não via há um certo tempo. Harry olhou para o pai, vendo que ele tinha um semblante triste, então esticou o bracinho e passou a mão pelo rosto do pai, ou pelo queixo, que foi até onde sua mão alcançou. James sorriu para o filho. "Bem, vamos continuar vendo as fotos?" perguntou já mais animado.

Depois de páginas e páginas de fotos e histórias a barriga de James já roncava, Harry estava começando a ficar agitado, irritadiço e desatento, ou seja, esfomeado e James se perguntava se fora realmente uma boa idéia pedir a Lily cotas extras de batatas fritas.

Desistindo de mostrar ao filho - que já começava a ficar manhoso - qualquer outra coisa sobre seu passado, James resolveu que era hora de descer e comer o que quer que estivesse pronto.

"Vamos Harry... vamos, deixa de ser manhoso, vem direito. Vamos lá na cozinha aí a gente come alguma coisa." James tentava fazer o filho, que literalmente fazia corpo-mole, cooperar. "Anda Harry, eu também tô com fome!"

Com algum custo - e inevitavelmente se divertindo com a teatrealidade do filho - James o levou para a cozinha. Assim que entrou lá viu Lily enxugando a testa com a parte de trás da mão enquanto mexia uma panela.

Harry sentiu o cheiro de comida inebriante e deixou de corpo-mole naquele segundo, olhou em volta e viu a mãe.

"Mama!" exclamou ele feliz esticando os braços para a mãe, que estava razoavelmente longe.

Lily se virou e viu marido e filho, os dois com cara de esfomeados idêntica. Não pôde evitar sorrir.

"A comida está quase pronta, só mais uns segundinhos" James reparou que ela tinha um ar cansado. "James..."

"Sim?" perguntou ele prestativo, sentindo pena da esposa.

"NUNCA MAIS ME PEÇA PARA FAZER QUANTIDADE EXTRA DE BATATAS FRITAS!" enquanto gritava ela balançava um faca na mão, James engoliu seco.

"Tudo bem, amorzinho." sua voz soou um pouco mais fina do que ele pretendia, sentia o suor frio na testa. Harry olhou para a mãe fazendo biquinho de choro.

"Não, não bebê... não foi com você fofinho" disse Lily deixando a faca de lado e correndo para o filho que ameaçava chorar e pegando-o no colo. "Foi com o seu pai chantagista, shhhhi, não foi nada, mamãe não está brava com você..."

James pensou em fazer alguns comentários sobre o ocorrido, mas pensou melhor e sensatamente resolveu ficar calado. Afinal, do jeito que Lily estava era capaz de não dar batatas fritas a ele.

Fora isso o almoço correu tranqüilo, James comeu batatas quase até estourar, Harry recebeu umas três batatas da mãe, que disse que não era nada saudável crianças pequenas comerem frituras, mas James contrabandeou para o filho mais umas cinco batatas. Ele não achava que alguém, por pior que seja, fosse privado de batatas fritas na infância. E assim o menino ficou feliz e empanturrado.

Depois do almoço Lily foi limpar o filho melecado e dar a ele o segundo banho do dia, logo em seguida pôs Harry para dormir, o garotinho sempre ficava sonolento depois de comer.

Lily sorriu para o filho já adormecido, dessa vez nem precisara de música de ninar. Aquele almoço de fato fora muito bom, até que batatas fritas caiam bem com estrogonofe, arroz e salada. Ela se espreguiçou e resolveu ver o que o marido estava fazendo. Sentia um pouco de falta de poder dar toda a sua atenção a James e de poder ficar a sós em paz com ele. Sentia falta também de poder ir nas reuniões da Ordem, de entrar nas aventuras, enfrentar o inimigo, lutar por seus direitos. Mas agora tinha uma família, tinha Harry, e a segurança e felicidade dele eram as coisas mais importantes no mundo. Quem sabe mais pra frente, quando enfim Voldemort fosse derrotado eles não dessem a Harry um irmãozinho, ou irmanzinha? Lily sentiu-se estranhamente triste ao pensa no assunto, será que viveriam tanto a ponto de ver Harry crescer ou poderem ter outro filho, será que essa guerra teria fim? Talvez se ela não tivesse feito o que fez as coisas fossem mais fáceis...

Lily enxugou uma lágrima, não importava o futuro dela, Harry _ia sim_ sobreviver a tudo e no futuro seria um homem maravilhoso e honrado, assim como o pai. Seria grande e perfeito, talvez ela não ficasse triste se ele fosse **bem** menos traquinas que James... Mas um dia ele também teria sua família e eles seriam felizes. Lily acreditava nisso mais do que tudo, e com alguma sorte ela e James estariam lá para o ver casando ou ainda ver os netos brincando juntos...

_"James..."_ pensou Lily sentindo vontade de estar perto do marido, de sentir que ainda estavam vivos e juntos, e de acreditar que estariam assim até a morte. Ela foi descendo a escada devagar, demorou um tempo observando o marido sentado na poltrona lendo o jornal, no rosto ele tinha uma expressão séria. James ficava lindo quando estava sério. Lily talvez só tenha se apaixonado tanto por ele depois de ver que por detrás do ar de criança e da cara de bobo James escondia um lado muito sério e responsável, principalmente no que se tratava de quem ele gostava. Ah, como James fica lindo sério...

James soltou o ar pelo nariz de forma exasperada, estava sentado na poltrona da sala lendo as notícias daquele dia 31 de outubro. O ministério parecia um órgão inútil, nunca conseguia pegar nenhum comensal! Se não fosse pela Ordem da Fênix...

Braços carinhosos passaram envolta do pescoço dele.

"James." disse uma voz sedutora em seu ouvido.

"Uhnhum..." meio que ronronou ele em resposta inclinando a cabeça pra trás e deixando que um mar de cabelos acobreados cobrissem seu rosto.

Lily deu um beijo no pescoço do marido.

"Harry está dormindo." disse ela ainda com o rosto muito próximo do pescoço dele.

"É?" perguntou ele rindo e puxando ela por cima do encosto da cadeira, Lily caiu sobre seu colo.

"É." respondeu ela rindo e passando novamente os braços envolta do pescoço do marido.

James beijou-a. Ela era tão incrivelmente linda, os olhos verdes tão incrivelmente irresistíveis... Toda a paixão que sentia por aquela mulher concentrou no beijo. Não importava que um dos bruxos mais poderosos dos últimos tempos estivesse atrás de sua família, não importava o passado de Lily, o erros que ela podia ter cometido, ou a tragédia que se assomou antes que ele pudesse resgata-la, ele era simplesmente louco por ela e poderia perdoá-la até o mais terrível pecado. Bastava apenas que ele pudesse tê-la em seus braços, bastava apenas que ela sorrisse, que ela pudesse ser feliz e que tivesse feito a escolha certa.

Lily Potter. Que mulher incrivelmente apaixonante. James começou a correr a mão pelo corpo da esposa, puxando-a mais para si no processo. Não importa se casar com Lily fosse mortal, não importavam os riscos, desde que ele pudesse saber que lutara por ela, desde que pudesse defender ela com cada gota de energia e magia que tivesse. E agora havia o pequeno Harry, que tinha os olhos da mãe, nenhum presente poderia ser melhor que este. James sorriu quando as mão de Lily começaram a despi-lo de sua blusa. Ela era tudo que ele precisava.

------------------xXx------------------

Lily acordou com cheiro de torta _e_ biscoito. Então James havia cumprido a promessa? Ela sorriu.

Levantando-se ela foi em direção ao gaveteiro, procurando algo para se vestir. Olhou em volta e viu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e não pôde evitar outro sorriso. Conformando-se com a bagunça começou a recolher as peças que não estavam só jogadas no chão do quarto, mas sim por toda a casa - ou pelo menos no caminho entre a poltrona da sala e o quarto.

"Boa quase-noite dorminhoca!" cumprimentou James quando Lily entrou na cozinha.

"Uuuhn, torta de caremelo!" disse ela cheirando o ar com um grande sorriso. "_E_ biscoitos!"

"Exato!" James sorriu com a empolgação dela. "Mas não são só biscoitos, são biscoitos de chocolate!" Ele se virou logo em seguida dando uma olhada dentro do forno verificando se já estava na hora de tirar a torta ou o biscoito, Lily teve um acesso de riso.

"AuAhiuahiUhaiUhaiUahiuahAhiUhiauhaiHi!!! James, você está pelado!" conseguiu dizer no meio da gargalhada.

"Como assim pelado!?" James fez cara de indignado "Estou usando o avental!" repuxou ele a peça de roupa. Lily apenas riu mais ainda. Não podia acreditar que James ainda tinha o espírito brincalhão de um menino de 15 anos.

Nesse instante Harry chorou.

"É acho que o pequenino está com fome." Lily enxugou uma lágrima de riso "Já está na hora dele comer mesmo." disse se levantando.

"Vá tranqüila, prometo que deixo **um** pedaço da torta pra você e **um** biscoito." James piscou para a esposa.

Ela olhou-o de esguelha como que dizendo: "_Ai de você se me deixar só __**um**__ de cada"_.

Lily subiu as escadas e foi no quarto do filho.

Harry bebeu do peito da mãe com muita vontade e após saciar sua fome de leite Lily o levou para a cozinha, aonde poderia mimar um pouco o filho com um pedaço de torta de caramelo que ela sabia que ele também adorava. Chegando lá não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver James de costas com o bumbum aparecendo. Que marido bobo com que fora casar! Ela o evitara a adolescência inteira achando-o um imbecil, mas depois de tudo ela simplesmente amava aquele jeito abobalhado de James. Mesmo com seu ar brincalhão ele nunca falhara com ela, sempre estando ao seu lado mesmo quando ela não pediu, acreditando nela quando mesmo ela não se sentia segura de si.

Lily Evans, não, Lily Potter se apaixonara por um cara tão truão, tão irresponsável, egocêntrico e arrogante... pelo menos era assim que via James Potter, o menino famosinho de Hogwarts. Mas atrás daquilo tudo tinha um coração mole e verdadeiro, pena que Lily não pudesse lhe contar todos os seus segredos, mas se passassem por tudo aquilo juntos e sobrevivessem no final, ela enfim poderia se abrir com ele, mas por hora seria mais perigoso do que já era contar-lhe **tudo**, James jamais aceitaria se esconder se soubesse porquê Lily tinha certeza que Voldemort viria atrás de sua família e não da dos Longbottom. Pobre James... será que ele merecia aquilo? Será que ele merecia correr o risco de morrer só por causa de Lily? Será que era justo ele ser tão límpido e Lily esconder algo, mesmo que ele não soubesse? Antes que pudesse perceber lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, quando foi mesmo que ela passara a amar tanto aquele pentelho do James Potter? Quando foi mesmo que ela passara a depender tanto daquele poia?

Harry passou a mão pelo rosto da mãe, como que consolando-a, no seu rosto de criança assomou-se um ar preocupado. Lily sorriu para o filho, embora não conseguisse reter as lágrimas. Harry era tão parecido com James... a não ser pelo olhos que herdara dela.

"Vai ficar tudo bem filho" disse beijando o pequenino

"Lily?" perguntou James preocupado enfim vendo a esposa na porta da cozinha. "O que houve? O Harry está bem?" ele passou a mão pela cabeça do filho que ainda olhava para a mãe.

"Chora não." disse Harry pra mãe, mas se virou logo em seguida para o pai que ainda tinha a mão na sua cabeça "Faz rir!"

Lily e James sorriram com o comentário do filho.

James achou inevitável abraçar sua família, ela era tão perfeita... nunca poderia deixa-los sofrer qualquer dano. Voldemort não iria encontrá-los. Afinal a idéia que Sírius tivera era brilhante, eles confiaram o segredo da casa a Peter, e ninguém jamais iria desconfiar. Não, dessa vez não teriam de enfrentar Voldemort pela quarta vez!

"James..." disse Lily se recompondo um pouco "Vá se vestir por favor." Ele riu e deu um beijo na testa dela.

Enquanto James ia para o quarto se vestir Lily sentou Harry na cadeirinha de comer dele e os dois começaram a se deliciar com a torta de caramelo quentinha. Harry não poderia parecer mais feliz com a regalia. Além dos olhos, o menino parecia ter puxado da mãe o imenso gosto por torta de caramelo, também, não parecia haver coisa melhor no mundo. Batatas fritas, torta de caramelo e biscoitos de chocolate, Harry ia acabar virando uma bolinha humana se continuassem com esse tipo de dieta. Ainda bem que o menino não era tão fã de biscoitos de chocolate (preferência do James), se não era capaz de amanhecer doente.

James voltou vestindo uma roupa quase social, como se ele fosse sair.

"Por quê dessa roupa?" perguntou Lily com a boca cheia "Cê sabe que a gente não pode sair de casa."

"Não sei, apenas me deu vont..." James arregalou os olhos "Carácules!!! Você comeu metade da torta!"

"Eu não! É tudo culpa do Harry... tsc tsc, menino guloso!" repreendeu ela o menino todo sujo de caramelo.

"Bruuuuuh" fez a criança ignorando a mãe e batendo de forma feliz a colher na mesa.

Lily e James riram

"Sei, o Harry né?" disse ele se encostando na mesa ao lado do filho e da mulher "Então acho que ele merece um graaande castigo."

"É? Qual castigo?" perguntou Lily entrando na brincadeira.

"Se bem que, pelas provas do crime," James retirou com um dedo o caramelo também esparramado pelo rosto de Lily, logo em seguida lambendo o dedo "Acho que esse terá de ser um castigo duplo." dito isso ele se pôs a fazer cosquinhas nos dois, esposa e filho.

"Não! Não! Cosquinhas não!" disse Lily rindo e correndo da cozinha. James pegou Harry no colo e correu atrás da esposa.

"Ataque de Harry!" Gritou James quando encurralou a esposa na quina do sofá com a parede, e empurrou Harry - que tinha o rosto _completamente_ sujo de caramelo - contra o rosto da esposa, sujando toda a bochecha dela. Harry apenas gargalhava da brincadeira.

Com o filho sendo empurrado contra seu rosto e sem escapatória Lily acabou caindo por sobre o braço do sofá, e por conseqüente se deitando neste, James se desequilibrou, pois tinha o corpo inclinado por sobre o da esposa com o peso de Harry sobre ela e acabou caindo junto esmagando junto com Harry ela. O menino era só gargalhada, a família toda era só gargalhada, James beijou Lily na bochecha e Harry achando que agora era festa de beijo beijou a mãe que beijou-o de volta e então Harry beijou o pai que o beijou de volta. James riu, Harry riu junto batendo palmas e Lily apenas gargalhou de novo.

"Vocês são uns bobos!" disse ela apertando as bochechas dos dois rapazes sobre ela.

"Eu? Eu não, o Harry que é um bobo!" James aproveitando que a blusa do filho se levantara um pouco na confusão, atacou a barriga do menino, fazendo-o cócegas ao mesmo tempo que o sopro com a boca encostada na barriga fazia som de pum. Harry riu loucamente.

James arfou sem ar e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o tórax de Lily, ela passou os dedos carinhosamente pelos fios de cabelo preto do marido. Harry gritou e se jogou sobre os dois.

Eles ficaram nessa posição estranha com as pernas pra fora do braço do sofá e o filho sobre os dois por um tempo, apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro, Harry pulava festejando e Lily sem saber exatamente porque sentiu lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelos olhos novamente.

"James..." disse com voz entrecortada "Promete... promete uma coisa?"

"Uhn?" respondeu James preguiçosamente

"Promete que não vai deixar nunca Voldemort pegar o Harry?"

James levantou a cabeça para olhar a esposa, por que ela estava perguntando esse tipo de coisa agora?

"Lily... Lily, por que você está chorando amor?" ele estava preocupado.

"Não sei... não sei!" as lágrimas eram agora incontroláveis "Eu só quero que você prometa..."

"Claro que não deixaria! Eu defenderia você e o Harry com a minha vida! Vocês são tudo que eu tenho, não gosto nem de... nem de pensar no que seria de mim se vocês morressem." uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de James.

"Eu só quero... só quero que Harry possa viver. Só quero que ele possa crescer e freqüentar Hogwarts como nós, e que um dia ele possa encontrar um amor como o nosso, e que ele possa experimentar todas as nuances da vida e..." James pôs a mão sobre a boca da esposa.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Tenho certeza que vamos passar por tudo, e um dia estaremos indo no casamento de Harry, e Voldemort já estará morto há muito tempo!" James disse confiante. Aquilo era tudo que Lily queria ouvir... tudo. Mas porque será que ela não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras?

"James... James, você promete!? Promete que nunca vai me deixar? Promete que o Harry, eu e você vamos ficar pra sempre juntos?"

"Bom, pra sempre não. Creio que um dia Harry vai querer se casar e sair de casa não é?" James sorriu e como efeito conseguiu tirar um sorriso de Lily, não agüentava vê-la dessa forma, tão triste e desesperada. "Agora paremos de falar em coisas tristes, afinal hoje é dia 31 de outubro, dia das bruxas, dia de comemorar!" de um salto James se levantou do sofá. Lily enxugou as lágrimas e deixou a empolgação do marido a contagiar.

"É mesmo, nem havia me lembrado disso!" Lily sorriu, e pôs Harry no colo, logo em seguida se levantando também do sofá. "O que vamos fazer para comemorar?!"

"Vamos dançar!" disse James apontando a varinha para o rádio em cima da lareira e este começou a tocar.

Os Potter ficaram dançando até o sol se pôr e ficar bem tarde, esquecendo por um momento o quanto a vida andava difícil, esquecendo por um momento que eram perseguidos por Voldemort, deixaram-se levar.

Lily chutou para escanteio o sentimento de desespero que lhe assolava naquele dia 31 de outubro, afinal, ela não tinha motivos para se sentir mal ou preocupada, o segredo da casa estava seguro com o amigo de infância de James, Peter Pettigrew. Era melhor que ela apenas se deixasse levar e se divertisse com sua família, afinal, tudo ia passar, Voldemort ia ser morto mais cedo ou mais tarde e sua família iria passar intacta por tudo aquilo. Foi o que ela fingiu que queria acreditar, ela sabia muito bem porque sua família jamais poderia se safar ilesa, não era apenas a profecia, haviam forças muito maiores do que aquilo, mas James e seu filho não precisavam ficar sabendo, pelo menos uma vez na vida Lily queria fingir que estava tudo bem. E por isso ela dançou, dançou como se de fato tivesse muito a comemorar naquele 31 de outubro. E quando se cansou deixou o corpo cair arfante no sofá enquanto assistia James dançar com Harry no colo, ela assistiu os dois meninos que amava se divertirem, sabendo que eles corriam risco de vida só por causa dela. E ela não sabia por quê o sentimento de pesar insistia em assola-la... mas não se permitiu chorar novamente, Harry ainda teria um futuro, ela lutaria por isso.

Quando foi a vez de Harry se cansar de dançar Lily o levou para o quarto, e o menino já limpo da melecança de caramelo e já com a roupa limpinha de dormir estava deitado no berço começado a cochilar, os olhinhos se fechando pouco a pouco, Lily sorriu para ele, lindo como o pai. Como será que Harry seria quando crescesse? Ia ser uma peste como o pai fora quando jovem? Ela rezava que não, esperava que ele fosse estudioso como a mãe. Podia até herdar a inteligência do pai, mas nada de herdar o instinto para se meter em confusão. Será que Harry ia querer ser auror como os pais? Ou será que ele optaria por algo mais tranqüilo como ser professor ou talvez medibruxo... Lily adoraria se o menino escolhesse ser professor ou medibruxo, muito melhor do que a vida alucinada e perigosa de auror.

A porta do quarto se abriu, James entrou silenciosamente para não acordar o filho.

"Ele já dormiu?" perguntou num sussurro enquanto se apoiava ao lado de Lily sobre o berço.

"Quase" ela sorriu parando de entoar o ritmo da canção de ninar do filho "Você acha que Harry iria querer ser algo como auror ou..."

O alarme anti-bruxo soou pela casa toda vindo da cozinha, James se virou rapidamente para a porta do quarto.

"Cuide do Harry. **Não** saia daqui em hipótese alguma!"

"James!" chamou Lily antes que ele saísse do quarto. Ele se virou e deu-lhe um beijo rápido de despedida

"Lily... eu amo você e o Harry, mas do que tudo, por favor, nunca duvide disso." James saiu apressadamente do quarto, correu para a cozinha e desligou o alarme, voltou desesperado para a sala, Lily estava no topo da escada.

"Lily, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso..." Lily saiu correndo de lá, atrapalhada no caminho ela escorregou mas continuou a correr para o quarto de Harry. Logo em seguida a porta da casa voou pelos ares ao ser aberta com uma violência extrema.**³**

Rápido de mais... rápido de mais, nem dera tempo dele se preparar para o combate. Pensou se virando em tempo de ver Voldemort parado na entrada gargalhando com sua voz aguda.

"Daqui você não passa!" disse James, todo seu corpo reverberando confiança e determinação, embora no âmago do seu ser soubesse que nunca seria páreo para Voldemort num duelo a dois.

Voldemort apenas riu com aquela frase.

"Não seja idiota, você não é páreo para mim..." disse com sua voz sibilante.

James sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Será que ele seria capaz de salvar sua família? Bem, nada o podia garantir isso, mas fosse o que fosse ele não teria medo de defender tudo aquilo que amava. James viu quase em câmera lenta Voldemort abrir a boca, ele pronunciaria aquela maldição imperdoável sem volta, automaticamente o corpo de James iniciou um movimento de esquiva, tudo se passando em um milhão de segundos na mente de James. Adeus Lily. A primeira palavra da maldição estava completa na boca de Voldemort, mas James não se importava, sua boca abriu automaticamente para lançar um feitiço que o 'defendesse', tentando inutilmente ser mais rápido que Voldemort. Adeus Harry, a criança que James nunca iria ver crescer, mas se a profecia estivesse certa, Harry iria se tornar grande. Segundos antes de o feixe de luz verde acertar James em cheio ele sorriu ao pensar em como Harry seria grande e em como Lily seria orgulhosa dele. James Potter ainda tinha um sorriso de vitória nos lábios quando seu corpo inerte chegou ao chão. Voldemort chegara tarde demais, Harry Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter já havia nascido, e aquele dia, o longínquo 31 de julho, havia sido a sentença de morte do maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos tempos. James e Lily já haviam vencido a guerra.

"Idiota" disse Voldemort passando por cima o corpo caído. Como alguém poderia ser tão idiota a ponto de se por no caminho do Lord das Trevas? Tais tipos de pessoas mereciam meramente a morte. Que motivo levaria um tolo como aquele a se por na frente dele? Só a burrice explicaria algo do tipo. Aquele moleque não era do interesse de Voldemort, apenas um feitiço e pronto, ele estava descartado. O infeliz que havia casado com Lily Evans, essa sim teria sua hora.

Calmamente ele subiu as escadas, seguia apenas o barulho de choro. Quando chegou no segundo andar ouviu uma voz sibilante: "Shiiiii... shiiiii, Harry calma."

Sem cerimônia Voldemort abriu a porta do quarto de onde vinha a voz.

Lily Potter interrompeu o movimento de retirar o pequeno Harry do berço e virou-se imediatamente para a porta.

"James..." disse ela baixinho, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, aquele mentiroso! Agora a pouco prometera nunca abandonar a família, idiota, idiota!

Voldemort levantou a varinha em direção ao berço. Lily imediatamente se pôs na frente.

"Lily..." sibilou quase em forma de cumprimento

"O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!" Gritou Lily**³**, já bastava que James tivesse ido para sempre, não seu filho, não seu menininho!

"Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se agora, agora..."**³** disse ele indo até Lily e tentando remove-la a força.

"O Harry não, por favor, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..."**³** ela gritou resistindo ao ato se ser puxada "Eu faço o que você quiser, faço aquilo que você queria tanto, qualquer coisa... Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade..." As lágrimas não paravam de cair. James Potter, aquele idiota havia morrido deixando Lily só "O Harry não..." disse ela em súplica desesperada.

Voldemort riu.

"Você sabia que isso iria acabar acontecendo." disse Voldemort com simplicidade. "AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!"

"NÃO!" Lily gritou com mais força do que achava poder "O HARRY NÃO!" gritou ela em tom de ordem "Harry não!" pediu em tom de súplica enquanto Voldemort tentava sem sucesso tira-la do seu caminho "Por favor... farei qualquer coisa..."**³**

"Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina."**³** disse ele olhando-a de cima.

"Me mate no lugar dele, por favor!"**³** ela suplicava puxando as vestes do bruxo enquanto chorava em desespero.

"Você não vai morrer tão cedo." disse ele passando os dedos finos envolta do queixo dela. "Agora recomponha-se, você fica horrível com essa cara de choro." Lily chorou mais quando ele aproximou o rosto do dela.

"Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa... por favor..." ela suplicou, Voldemort ainda segurava queixo dela.

"Saia da frente." ele disse com sua voz mais perigosa. Em seguida empurrou o rosto dela com força, desequilibrando-a e assim produzindo uma abertura entre ele e o berço, sem hesitar Voldemort levantou a varinha mirando no menino de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, olhos como os de Lily, "Avada Kedrava!" os mesmo olhos verdes que com sua expressão mais determinada se interpuseram entre seu feitiço e seu alvo, aquela expressão determinada que permitia que Lily nunca falhasse, a expressão que trouxera ela à morte.

Voldemort permitiu que um flash de assombro transpassasse eu seu rosto. O que levara aquela menina estúpida a se por na frente de seu feitiço? Ele não iria mata-la, não tinha essa intenção, ela iria servir-lhe para planos futuros. Mas a idiota se metera na frente de um feitiço não destinado para ela... que culpa Voldemort poderia ter se as pessoas daquela casa pareciam imensamente burras? Afinal, só burrice poderia mover as pessoas a fazerem aquele tipo de coisa como morrer em vão.

Voltando a atenção para o que viera, Voldemort se virou para o berço. Depois ele resolveria os outros problemas pendentes, depois ele se 'preocuparia' com a morte de Lily. Sem hesitar, sua varinha levantou-se novamente na direção do bebê que agora chorava incessantemente.

"Avada Kedrava!" disse ele com um sorriso irônico, mirando propositalmente na testa do garoto, provando o quanto aquele havia sido um trabalho relativamente fácil - descontando a morte desnecessária de Lily. Matar um bebê estúpido daqueles não poderia nem ser considerado um grande feito, e enfim ninguém mais acreditaria em uma profecia estúpida, porque Voldemort a cumprira. Harry Potter não iria viver, porque afinal, só havia espaço para Voldemort nesse planeta.

Mas o feitiço que atingiu Harry jamais o matou. Voldemort havia esquecido, ou talvez nunca tivesse sabido, o verdadeiro poder mais forte do universo, Voldemort havia esquecido o poder do amor, do sacrifício em prol de outrem. Talvez ele não soubesse que o que faz as pessoas morrem em "vão" não é a burrice, elas são movidas pela esperança de que sua morte salve àqueles que elas amam, e Lily Potter provou como mais ninguém poderia fazer, que de fato nem todas as mortes dos tolos que amam a ponto de se sacrificarem são em vão.

E o resto... bem, o resto é história.

**FIM?**

* * *

**¹** Eu toco no assunto 'torta de caramelo' porque no sexto livro esse é citado como um dos cheiros que Harry mais gosta (quando o Slughorn dá uma poção do amor se não me engano, essa tem o cheiro das coisas que a pessoa mais gosta), então fiz uma "brincadeirinha" e pus a Lily para ter a torta de caramelo como sua comida preferida. Assim remontamos o gosto de Harry por tortas de caramelo a época em que ele morava com os pais quando era criança... acredite crianças pequenas (menos de dois anos) guardam até crescerem memórias sensitivas de coisas que vivenciaram, como cheiros, sensações de bem estar com certos carinhos, músicas ou cheiros... eu li isso em algum lugar, juro :

**³ **Estes trechos foram retirados do livro 3 de Harry Potter (HP e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban), quando o Harry tem os encontros com os dementadores. Só pra facilitar ainda mais, os diálogos que eu usei estão nas páginas (do livro brasileiro): 148, 195 e 196. Mas elas não foram postas aqui necessariamente na ordem de aparição do livro.

**Notas da Autora:**

Apesar de talvez não parecer, nessa fic toquei em um assunto que pode ser um pouco delicado, mas que infelizmente não pude explorar muito, porque são só especulações e eu propositalmente não quis ir muito a fundo. Lily Evans. J.K. já deu umas pistas de que ela é mais importante do que parece e bem, creio eu - e isso é um embasamento mais sensitivo e intuitivo do que uma teoria cheia de bases e provas - que tem algo muito importante sobre ela que não sabemos. Há outro fato que a J.K. já confirmou, Voldemort não pretendia matar a Lily no dia em que foi a Godric's Hollow, em compensação matou James sem hesitar... Basicamente creio que tenha algo por trás desse motivo por poupar Lily, mas essa fic não tem a pretensão de se afundar em especulações. Bem, eu só quis fazer essa nota para esclarecer um pouco qualquer coisa que tenha ficado meio confusa ou surpreendente. Espero ter agradado e proporcionado um momento de diversão adequado :).

E após a leitura eu aceitaria muito bem uma review, falando bem, falando mal, criticando, elogiando, o que o leitor achar melhor, mesmo se na review você apenas informar que leu esse texto até o final, obrigada e valeu o/


End file.
